1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to cutting tools and tool holders for holding the same during operation. More specific implementations involve cutting tools for machining processes and holders for the same.
2. Background Art
Various cutting tools are used for the machining of various parts. Cutting tools come in many shapes, sizes, materials and configurations according to the specific material or item to be cut and depending on the desired requirements of the cutting tool itself such as hardness, wear resistance, toughness, and the like. Conventional tool holders hold a cutting tool until it is worn whereupon the user must replace the cutting tool with another to continue operation within desired parameters.